The invention relates to a device for connecting accessory parts to formwork panels, compensating members and suchlike formwork members having stiffening webs or stiffening profiles on their side averted from the forming surface. The device has an essentially U-shaped cross section, the U-arms having fastening locations for the accessory parts such as booms or the like. In the position of use, the U-crosspiece butts against a stiffening profile of the formwork.
Formwork for circular constructions is known from German Patent Specification No. 33 33 619, in which a chain of ties adjustable in their length is provided on the girders shoring the forming surface. These ties engage the girders of the formwork panels by way of connecting pieces and have an approximately U-shaped cross section. These connecting pieces have the fastening locations for the individual ties in their U-arms averted from the formwork.
The connecting pieces require further coupling members for engaging the stiffening girders or stiffening profiles, these coupling members for their part being approximately U-shaped and embracing the stiffening girders. It is not possible for any accessory parts such as stays directed towards the base, brackets or the like, to be fastened with these connecting pieces because they remain firmly connected to the individual ties.